castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Belmont (Captain N)
Simon Belmont is a character in the Captain N: The Game Master animated series. He is a member of the N Team, a group conformed mostly of video game characters who defend the virtual realm of Videoland against the evil schemes of Mother Brain and other renown video game evildoers. He is loosely based on Simon Belmont, the original protagonist of the Castlevania video game series. He is voiced by Andrew Kavadas. Background At one point in the series, Simon and the N Team travel to his hometown, Castlevania, where they attend the so-called "Simon Belmont Awards", an event intended to celebrate his heroics and to present him with the equipment of his famous great-grandfather, Trevor Belmont. Unfortunately, the equipment is stolen, but with Kevin's help and the rest of the gang they successfully retrieve the items. Appearance The Simon Belmont portrayed in Captain N is very different from the video game protagonist he is based on. His physical appearance resembles more a mountain climber than having the iconic barbarian-look from the original character. He wears a large blue mountaineering jacket designed for extreme conditions that has white fur around the neck and which closes via a big flap on the chest area. The jacket is fastened with a big utility belt on the outside. Likewise, he wears khaki mountaineering trousers with wide chaps on the thighs area, as well as climbing gloves and boots. He is also generally seen wearing a pair of googles on his forehead, always ready should the occasion requires to put them on fast. But perhaps his most iconic wardrobe trait is his magical mountaineering knapsack, where he carries all sorts of unbelievable items, no matter how crazy the idea of keeping them in such a small container could be. He is tall, very muscular and ridiculously handsome, with very well defined facial features, a (very) big double chin and perfectly tanned skin. If that wasn't enough, he fashions a big, blond pompadour hairstyle which he always makes sure never gets messed up. Personality Instead of being the intrepid hero seen in the video game series, the Simon Belmont portrayed in Captain N appears as a vain, egotistical man of beauty and style. He consistently admires himself in his trusty golden hand mirror and makes sure his hair is never a mess. Furthermore, he is a coward at heart, fleeing from any real danger and often leaving Kevin (the main protagonist) to fight. Throughout the series, Simon is shown to have a crush on Princess Lana. From the moment the central character Kevin appears, he constantly fights to gain the princess's attention. Powers and abilities As expected, Simon's trademark weapon is the whip, which happens to be self-sentient and able to move on its own. Even though it is never referred by name in the series, it is most likely the Vampire Killer, as the character was based on the original Simon Belmont who starred in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Simon also owns a seemingly bottomless backpack from which he is often able to pull a variety of strange and useful items. Although the nature of this backpack is never explained, it is speculated to be magical due to coming from Simon's homeland. Trivia *Simon Belmont was voiced by Andrew Kavadas in the show. Kavadas' appearance was also used as the design for his character. *Even though Captain N had its origins on a couple of comic book series, Simon did not appear in any of them. See also *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *Count (Captain N) *Simon Belmont *Trevor Belmont (Captain N) External links *Simon Belmont at the Captain N Wiki Category:Male Characters Simon Belmont (Captain N: The Game Master) Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Belmont, Simon (Captain N: The Game Master)